A commonly used type of rechargeable battery is a lithium battery, such as a lithium-ion or lithium-polymer battery. As battery-powered devices become increasingly small and more powerful, batteries powering these devices need to store more energy in a smaller volume. Consequently, use of battery-powered devices may be facilitated by mechanisms for improving the volumetric energy densities of batteries in the devices.
Lithium transition metal oxides can be used in cathode active materials for lithium-ion batteries. These compounds can include lithium cobalt oxide or derivatives thereof. These compounds can be in the form of powders.